


Saint

by sparethat_spider



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: 幻想中的关于威斯克的体面退场
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Kudos: 5





	Saint

克里斯满脸是血的倒在地上，威斯克——浑身上下冒着黑色触手的威斯克缓缓走过来，拎着他的脖子将他提起来。威斯克居高临下的看他。  
“你为什么，就是不明白呢？”他把脸凑过来，“克里斯。”  
威斯克的语气近乎于切齿。克里斯艰难的睁开眼睛，嘴里的血让他有点说不出话，威斯克猛的啃上他的嘴唇。  
克里斯被掐着无力的张开嘴，威斯克细细舔吮着他嘴里每一颗牙齿，放肆的纠缠着他的舌头，仿佛这样就能把这些年来自己心中所思所想全部倒进他嘴里喂给他让他明白一样。

很难说这一刻有多长，这晦涩难明的一刻里克里斯睁着无神的双眼仰头看着天空，眼角淌下连绵的泪来，混着脸上的污浊滴在地下。朦胧中他看见浣熊市的夏天傍晚硫磺色的天空，紫色的冬青，弗拉格斯塔夫山的圣诞星，教堂的钟声，阿克雷森林上空的橙月亮——还有一九九八年之前那些美轮美奂，如磷光一般闪耀的时刻。  
和STARS一起度过的时刻，和威斯克一起度过的时刻。

他慢慢的摸出枪来，颤抖着抵在威斯克的颈侧，流着泪哽咽着呢喃着：“杀了我吧......”

威斯克猛的放开了他。

克里斯跌坐在地上，看着对方退开几步，好整以暇的理理衣服，仿佛已经变了一个人，触手消失在他身后，他像个过路人一般的闲庭信步，之前不见的黑色墨镜又回到脸上。  
“我们不会再见面了。”威斯克慢慢扬起嘴角，“我穷尽一生发现的也不过是我们只拥有此世，所以就只好物尽其用罢了。”  
克里斯胡乱抹了一把脸上的脏污，从地上爬起来，难以置信的问：“你......你不杀我？”  
威斯克转过身去，像回答学生的问题一样耐心的说：“你瞧，我不是宗教主义者，也不是神秘主义者。我们不会再有第二次机会了。不会有任何传说中的神圣补偿，即便有，那也永远比不上这个地球上的任何事物。好好享受你选择的人生吧，克里斯。”  
“你！我...........我们............”克里斯隐约明白了什么又毫无头绪，一时间竟说不出话。  
威斯克意味深长的回头看了一眼克里斯，最后比了一个告别的手势，从岩石边缘跳了下去。  
“farewell, my best man.”

“Wesker!”克里斯追上去，但下面缓缓沸腾的岩浆里已经什么也看不见了。


End file.
